The long-term goal of this project is to create a commercially available system for performing improved NMRM (nuclear magnetic resonance microscopy) histology studies. The system is comprised of a thin-film transmit/received coil of YBCO (Y1Ba2Cu3O7), a high-temperature superconductor (HTS). The YBCO coil will provide an improvement in signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of as much as a factor of 100. This SNR gain can be used to obtain greater spatial resolution or, alternatively, to reduce the theoretical time needed to acquire an image by as much as 10,000. Consequently, histologic studies that a present take 24-36 hours can be performed in less than 30 minutes, making clinical application possible. A working prototype system has already been created. This system uses open cycle cooling of a YBCO coil in a 7-T field and demonstrates a 10- fold improvement in SNR. The proposed project will create a continuously operating, closed-cycle, user-friendly unit. Phase I will address the detailed design criteria for such a unit, including a detailed evaluation of commercial component parts. Phase II will focus on the construction of the system. The end goal of Phase II is a system that will operate for at least 90 days without significant maintenance.